In wireless wide area networks (WWANs), such as networks following IEEE 802.16, and other wireless networks, the user device (e.g., the subscriber station) is typically the limiting factor when determining the RF coverage area of a base station or access point. This is because of the transmit power limitations often associated with user devices. Techniques are needed for improving the RF coverage area of base stations or access points in such networks.